The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Some wireless communication systems can operate in multiple radio frequency (RF) bands. In an example, a communication system includes a first transceiver that operates at about 2.4 GHz, and a second transceiver that operates at about 5 GHz. The communication system can select one of the two transceivers to achieve better wireless communication performance.